


dead boy in the pool

by panpanmoomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, They all need love, Underage Drinking, dreamies are all precious, someone dies here sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanmoomin/pseuds/panpanmoomin
Summary: Seven friends woke up to realize they were locked inside a house. Desperately looking for the keys, they also find out that one of them is already dead and now floating in the pool.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Jeno/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Na Jaemin/Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw // death , depression , suicide 
> 
> inspired by dead girl in the pool by girlinred

Everything was a blur,  
The lights were blinding,  
And the world was spinning,

Shots after shots were given to him.  
As much as he wanted, he couldn’t refuse though, not with his state of mind right now.

“Renjun!” he heard a shout. As he looked to the right he recognized the face of the blond as Jaemin, the person who got the invites for this damn party they’re forced to attend.

“What?” he answered annoyed to the now freshly bleached hair boy. “Come quick!” and before he even tried to ask why, he was already pushed into a room. “Where the fuck did you bring me into Jaemin-“ and as he was about to get out of Jaemin’s bruising grip, he realized that he was brought to the rest of his friends.

“Hey! Chenle! where the fuck have you been?” as soon as he saw the chinese boy he relaxed a bit.

“I’m the one supposed to be asking you this. We have looking for you since earlier!” 

“You didn’t see me? I was at the kitchen, well until this dumbass Jaemin brought me here.”

“No, you weren’t at the kitchen Renjun, I found you at the backyard” Jaemin entered the conversation. 

“What? I was clearly at the kitchen, with Lucas, he was the one who kept giving me drinks!” Renjun was frustrated, he didn’t understand why Jaemin would say such a thing like that.

“Lucas? didn’t he say he wasn’t going to come since his boyfriend was sick and he had to take care of him?” Mark who was in his phone suddenly spoke. 

“Then, who was the person who gave me drinks?” Renjun was already reaching for another glass to blur his mind more.

“I don’t know, and I frankly don’t care, let’s just drink more” 

“Jisung, at least pretend it’s the firs time you drink, will you?”

“Jeno, we all know you drank before even the age of Jisung now”

Renjun let his mind waver not giving a care about Jeno and Jisung’s petty fight about drinking. He just relaxed his mind, and looked at every one of his friends. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were saying random things at the top of their lungs.

Chenle was prank-calling random people saying he was pregnant.

Mark was still on his phone, but he knew Mark was watching everyone to make sure they were not doing too stupid things.

Jeno and Jisung have now calmed down from their fight and instead crying and comforting each other.

If he looked hard and cared enough maybe he could’ve saved one of them from dying ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was now bored out of his wits. Of course he didn’t think being the supervisor for his friends would be fun, but a guy could simply hope.

To make it worse, the supposed other supervisor had been missing earlier and is now drunk. He couldn’t blame Renjun now though, not with Renjun finally letting go of his stress due to all the art assignments he had to pass since last week. 

But, maybe he could’ve made a better decision than being completely shit-faced. 

He knew every one of his friends would simply regret this night. The migraines and headaches would be too much to handle.

Mark shuddered at the thought and went back to his phone choosing to look through tiktok instead.

Focused on his phone, he didn’t hear his name being called.

“Mark!” 

“What?” 

“Finally, I’ve been calling for at least a minute already” he looked at Jeno.

“I’m sorry, I was too focused on my phone. So, what do you need?”

“You want to join us to the pool?” Chenle asked.

“Yea, sure. What about Renjun though?” 

“Jeno’s gonna watch him for now, don’t worry about them.” Haechan answered.

“So, Let’s go!!!” Jisung said already at the door.

Before he could even retort he was already out of the room and is now gawking at the large pool of the house.

“The pool was THIS big and I didn’t even notice?” Donghyuck said, voicing out everyone’s thought.

“Hell yeah! let’s go swimming!!!” Jaemin first to go inside the pool, fully dressed and all.

“How about your clothes?” 

“Don’t worry Jisung, I know the owner of this house, I can borrow clothes for all of us.”

And with that, Mark watched as all of his friends jump into the pool.

And maybe like Renjun, if he watched more carefully they wouldn’t end up like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno was happy he volunteered to look after Renjun. 

He wasn’t in the mood to wet his clothes unlike the others, and watching drunk Renjun was a sight he never realized he wanted front seats at.

You could say Renjun’s drunk antics consists of him rapping incoherently, and if Renjun refuses that fact, he has all the evidence to prove so. Now that he had at least 6 videos of Renjun rapping on his phone, he figured he’d give his small friend a break from embarrassing himself and instead save them all for him. 

Too tired. He guessed, as Renjun was now knocked out in the room. 

Now Jeno had nothing to do.

He had heard big splashes and laughter outside and thought maybe he could leave Renjun at this room for awhile and join his still awake friends.

And with that decision he went straight to the pool.

“Jeno!” called Donghyuck. 

“Hey, how about Renjun?” 

“Oh, hey guys! Renjun’s knocked out, so I left him there. With the amount he drank tonight, he wont be awake anytime sooner.” his friends agreed.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Let’s go swim!” exclaimed Jaemin, already bringing Jeno closer.

Jeno hesitated. ”It’s okay, I’ll just watch you guys, don’t want any of you drowning tonight.”

“Come on Jeno, I’m sure we can take care of ourselves” Chenle said.

“We’ll try not to drown” assured his friends.

He let himself get lost in his mind.

Thinking was overrated, and he’d let whatever stupid shit he did now be the problem of future Jeno.

And with that, he jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Donghyuck opened his eyes to an unfamiliar scene. 

Empty bottles everywhere,  
People he could guess were his friends, sleeping on the stairs.

He couldn’t remember anything that happened that night,

They went to a party Jaemin invited them to? 

See, he knows he has a high alcohol tolerance with all the times they had drunk together.

To forget anything that happened earlier meant one thing, he drank a shit ton of alcohol, probably explains how his breath reeks of alcohol more than it ever had.

He could guess it was already way past the afternoon. 

He looked around once again and saw that a figure was also moving, he went closer and called out their name.

“Chenle, wake up” he said trying to help the guy to sit up properly.

“It’s cold, 5 more minutes please” Chenle said, and Donghyuck had already carried him to a more comfortable sit on the sofa.

He decided to wake up all his friends and ask them to leave the house together.

And he got to work.

He recognized one of his friends, Renjun soundly sleeping in the bed.

Creeping up to him, he nudged his friend awake.

“Hm?” Renjun asked, finally awake. 

“Help me wake the others up will you?” Donghyuck told him softly.

And together they woke up Mark, Jeno, Jisung, and finally convinced Chenle to get up.

Lastly there was Jaemin. 

“Wake him up,” said Mark already helping to clean up the mess in the room.

“Jaemin”

“Jaemin wake up”

“Hey, come on”

“Wake up Jaemin”

He nudged him harder.

“Jaemin” he said louder than ever.

“Jaemin come on now”

His friend would not just budge.

“Hey, guys,” Donghyuck faced his friends.


End file.
